<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Holy Act. Beauty and the Beast AU by VoidExtra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318598">One Holy Act. Beauty and the Beast AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidExtra/pseuds/VoidExtra'>VoidExtra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beauty and the Beast AU, Beelzebub as Beast (Beauty and the Beast), Disney AU, Ex Lucifer, Gabriel as Gaston/Beauty (Beauty and the Beast), Happy Ending, Middle Ages, Possessive Lucifer, curse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidExtra/pseuds/VoidExtra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beelzebub's ex-partner was indeed a possessive type. When you date the devil, that's exactly what you're supposed to expect though. A breakup that went wrong started this whole thing. A curse. A curse that Beelzebub would forever be trapped in this castle, never to find another lover. The only thing that could break the spell was a 'miracle'. Whatever that meant.</p><p>However, when Gabriel, the hunk of the town, goes looking for the perfect flower to give to his planned partner, he stumbles into the castle. Gabriel was freezing from the trip, he simply couldn't keep his hands to himself. He had to warm himself up by the fire. Beelzebub found the unexpected guests, locking them in the underground chamber of the castle.</p><p>The handsome stranger could be the miracle that Beelzebub has been hoping for! Or this will just be another case of false hope. After all, Gabriel had someone back in town.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub &amp; Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One Holy Act<br/>
Beelzebub x Gabriel<br/>
Beauty and the Beast AU</p><p>	A Friday night at the local bar, the usual place to be every weekend. In a small town like their own, the townspeople were almost all there. Friendly to one another, a town where everyone knew your name. Especially if your name was Gabriel Arche, Gabriel was the strongest, bravest person in the town. The girls of the city would call him the most handsome as well. </p><p>	Gabriel made his way into the bar, his younger brother at his side. Aziraphale followed Gabriel nearly anywhere he went, he always seemed to fall into the shadow of his older brother, but that was fine by him. Aziraphale never minded too much for attention. Unlike his brother. Gabriel walked up to the bar, tapping the counter like he did every Friday night. It became routine for the barkeep to slide over two beers to Gabriel. One for Gabriel, one for Aziraphale. However, Gabriel always seemed to drink both by himself.<br/>
When Gabriel wasn’t drinking his weekends away, he usually kept reasonably healthy. He wouldn’t put any ‘gross matter’ in his perfect body. His meals mostly consisted of eggs and greens. </p><p>	Gabriel and Aziraphale took a seat at a table near the back. For the first time in years, Gabriel didn’t want the attention on him. Gabriel found himself a girl, a girl he was already planning to marry after just a few meetings with her. The girl that he planned to marry was Emily. Emily was a sweet, attractive girl that came from a wealthy family. What else could Gabriel ask for? He wanted a stunning rich wife; what else could he need? He honestly didn’t mind personality since he wasn’t planning on being home very often. It was a shallow mindset, but that’s Gabriel for you. A selfish plan, but it’s always how he imagined it.</p><p>“So, brother, how do you plan on getting Emily to fall for you?” Aziraphale started the conversation<br/>
“Do you not have faith in me?”<br/>
“I don’t believe that’s what I said…” </p><p>	Gabriel let out a chest filled laugh at his brother’s pathetic attempt in defending himself, “A joke, Azira.” He clarified.<br/>
“I plan on finding the hidden white rose from the forest. I hear there is a beautiful flower garden near the abandoned castle. I need to get her the rose, and then she is mine.” Gabriel spoke as if that was such an easy task. However, many men have made the travel never to be seen again. But Gabriel didn’t consider him like most men. He thought himself above the others.<br/>
How could his perfect plan go wrong?<br/>
Gabriel was a natural-born leader. He grew up as the oldest sibling in his family. He watched over some of the younger kids, including Aziraphale. His mother went absent as soon as Gabriel hit age 18. He took care of his sibling the best he could until they eventually went off to do their own thing. Gabriel couldn’t blame them; he also wanted to get out of this old village. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. He never found a good reason to up and leave. Something always held him back.</p><p>Aziraphale listened to his plan. It sounded idiotic. It sounded way too reckless. It couldn’t possibly be so easy as to take it and leave. Aziraphale knew this whole thing seemed fishy, but they wouldn’t let Gabriel go off alone. No matter how big and robust Gabriel thought of himself.</p><p>	“I’ll join you, and you perhaps could use the company!” Aziraphale tried to seem energetic and happy about the plan, but a pit in his stomach told him this was a truly horrible idea.<br/>
“Of course you are…” Gabriel’s words trailed off, a hint of disappointment in his tone. He bright his fingers up to his face to rub the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath, “We leave at dawn tomorrow morning. I expect you to be up and prepared by then.”</p><p>	With a simple nod, Azirphale agreed to Gabriel’s plan.</p><p>---</p><p>	The castle indeed kept something hidden away in it. Rumors spread around the town about what could be hidden in an abandoned castle. Most adults thought it was just some old building with some ancient royal storage in it. The children of the town all agreed that a massive hairy beast lived there. They theorized a giant beast that could take on packs of wolves and had magic! As cool as that would seem, that was far from the truth.</p><p>	The castle kept a set of three friends imprisoned inside of it. Crowley, Dagon, and finally Beelzebub. This all started with Beelzebub. It was a bit of an understatement to say that Beelzebub had a bad history with their ex. Regular breakups end with a fight, and the two-part their separate ways. Not this breakup. Breakups don’t tend to end as peacefully when your partner was a powerful sorcerer. </p><p>	Lucifer, a power-hungry mage that could hold a bit of a grudge. Beelzebub and Lucifer’s relationship was far from perfect. Beelzebub was a bit of a workaholic, and Lucifer had a bit of a problem when he didn’t get something that he wanted. This often leads to a lot of emotional and physical abuse on Beelzebub’s end. Lucifer hated being told ‘no’ in any regard. It wasn’t a surprise to anyone when Beelzebub eventually stood up for themselves and finally ended things. Beelzebub was even encouraged to break things off with Lucifer by their close friend Dagon and their other friend Crowley. </p><p>	It was known that Lucifer liked to make things go his way. Lucifer was greedy and hard-headed. He wouldn’t let his lover go so smoothly. So, he locked them up. Lucifer put a curse on the castle, Beelzebub, and their friends. Lucifer’s last words to Beelzebub still rung in their ears as clear as day.</p><p>	“You think you can leave me?! Do you think I’ll ever let you be with someone new? No, No way. You’ll stay here until a holy miracle can get you out.”<br/>
The scene played in Beelzebub’s memory like a recording. The anger in Lucifer’s voice, the black magic particles that surrounded him as he spoke, the pure evil that was in his eyes. If Beelzebub didn’t know any better, they’d say they saw Lucifer’s eyes glow red for just a moment. Sure, Beelzebub could believe in magic and curses and all that. They’ve seen magic with their own two eyes. But at that moment, Beelzebub could be convinced that Lucifer was the devil himself.</p><p> </p><p>	Beelzebub got their head out of the gutters. That was in the past, it was long ago, and at this point, Beelzebub gave up on whatever ‘miracle’ Lucifer spoke about. They have been locked up in this castle for years, and they’d stay here for the rest of their life. That was clear to them.</p><p>	They couldn’t entirely complain, though. They had two friends and a decent home. They may never be able to leave, but it could be worse. There was the sound of clinking glasses from the kitchen. Beelzebub heard it. They got up with a soft grumble, making their way to the kitchen. In the kitchen resided two idiots, both with a glass of wine in their hands.</p><p>	Beelzebub made eye contact with Crowley.<br/>
Crowley fell silent.<br/>
Beelzebub made eye contact with Dagon.<br/>
Dagon fell silent.<br/>
The tense silence was broken by Beelzebub letting out a slight chuckle, “And you two didn’t pour me a glass?” Beelzebub moved closer to their friends, pulling up a chair.<br/>
Beelzebub usually put on a hard exterior, or at least they used to. But they were trapped here, their two friends, and enough alcohol almost to forget their predicament.  Beelzebub sat with their mates, getting their own glass of wine. They sipped the red juice as Dagon and Crowley continued to bicker and banter. Beelzebub was content with their silence, just listening in. It was not a new conversation. There was hardly anything new to talk about when the trio been stuck together for the past six years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Aziraphale had left Gabriel at the bar to part their separate ways, Aziraphale couldn’t pull his mind away from Gabriel’s plan to get Emily to fall in love with him. Something about finding the white flower just didn’t sit right with him. The thoughts bothered him the entire way home.</p><p>It was colder than expected. The streets had a thin layer of silk ice that covered the pavement. The dark grew sooner than ordinarily. The lamplighters were on bikes, going around and lighting the candles. At least the candles helped Aziraphale see where he was heading. The man pulled his trenchcoat closer around himself for warmth. He let out a shiver before picking up his step. He made the walk back home from the bar a bit faster than he usually did. It wasn’t long before Aziraphale made his way into his cottage, throwing his scarf on the coat rack and instantly moving inside to start his fireplace. </p><p>Aziraphale’s house was nothing more than a simple small cottage. He was not born into wealth, nor was he married into it. Aziraphale didn’t mind the little home, and he didn’t mind not being married. He lived a simple life, enjoyed his books during his free time, helped out at the library during the day, and visited with his older brother during the weekends. It was a repetitive but enjoyable life that Aziraphale lived. However, Aziraphale did have some questions about his life that he didn’t quite know. Some events went on with no explanation. </p><p>There was a certain man that Aziraphale used to be pretty close with. The man was well… He didn’t obey the law. He tended to steal for his goods with a crew of others. Aziraphale wouldn’t have minded the bunch any attention if they didn’t directly bump into each other at a local market. The man and his friends were going around the market, picking some food from every stand and shoving it into one big bag that it seemed the three of them were going to split. Aziraphale saw the group of criminals from afar. However, he didn’t feel right turning them in. They were just stealing food, after all. The man walked up to the group of strangers. “I saw you all picking from some of the baskets… I am Aziraphale. Can I treat you bunch to dinner?” </p><p>	That one question changed Aziraphale’s life, even if he didn’t notice it in the moment. Two of the bandits ran off, but one stayed. A tall, skinny man with hair that resembled fire on a cold winter’s day. Aziraphale looked up to the last remaining man, making eye contact. It was like nothing Aziraphale had ever seen before. Eyes as golden as forbidden treasure, the pair of eyes shined brighter than the sun, the pupils elongated and elegant. </p><p>If love at first sight was true, Aziraphale knew this would be it. As corny as it may sound, meeting this boy felt like it was planned out in a book. Every aspect of the man was so mysterious and engaging. Aziraphale longed to learn more.</p><p>	“Crowley.” The tall redhead spoke, his accent traced over his words like a melody. It was too late for Aziraphale. He had already long fallen and fallen hard.</p><p>That night, the two went out for a nice dinner. Aziraphale treated the newfound friend, even though he didn’t have much money to his name either. From that one dinner, the two were nearly inseparable. They were very close friends. The townspeople even had theories that their relationship blossomed more than that. As much as Azriaphale wished for that, it never became official between the two. That didn’t bother Aziraphale as much as one would assume though, they cared about Crowley deeply even if their bond was less than lovers.</p><p>But, that all vanished one night. Aziraphale never knew exactly what happened. The pair had plans for earlier that day. However, Crowley never showed. It hurt, but Aziraphale didn’t let it get to them at first. It was just one plan that they missed. But one grew to two, then two-three, and after that, Aziraphale never saw his loved one again. There was no breakup, and there was no falling out. Crowley just went missing. Aziraphale let his mind wander. What if Crowley got caught by guards? What if Crowley didn’t like him as much anymore? What if Crowley was hurt? His mind ran wild, and honestly, it never stopped. His best friend vanished a little over six years ago, and Aziraphale never went a day since without worrying about the yellow-eyed beauty.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale found himself lost in thought for a relatively long time. It wasn’t until the story ended that Aziraphale snapped back into his reality. The man wondered about his small cottage until he remembered something. A single object that held the important memory of his best friend, Crowley. After digging in the bedside table’s drawer, Aziraphale found it. Black sunglasses. They were nothing special, except for the memory they held. Crowley left them at Azira’s place late one night after dinner. Crowley always wore them. His excuse for the glasses was that he ‘had sensitive eyesight.’ But, Aziraphale knew they were so those guards wouldn’t recognize him in a crowd. Many of the town’s people could call him a snake. </p><p>Aziraphale took the dark lens glasses and wrapped them in a soft cloth. After making sure the glasses were well protected, Aziraphale stuffed them in the bag of goods that he was taking on the mission tomorrow. He didn’t know why exactly, maybe for comfort. Maybe for luck. Either way, he felt safe having the glasses with him.</p><p>---</p><p>	Dawn came faster than expected. By the time that Gabriel finished his hearty breakfast, it was time to leave. Gabriel packed light. His bag consisted of a few candles, fruits that would last no longer than a day, and a dagger. It was clear Gabriel saw this as a comfortable trip. Perhaps, he was too full of pride to even think of this mission taking longer than planned. His bag was light and easy to throw over his shoulder. With a deep breath, Gabriel left his house and boarded his horse. He gets on, riding into town. It was still very early, so not many people were awake. Gabriel waited at the town center for his younger brother to accompany him. His brother was on time, as always.</p><p>“Gabriel! Good morning!” Aziraphale cheered, way too energetic for this early of a morning.<br/>
“Morning, brother. Now, I am planning to be back here before sundown. An easy task shall take no longer than a day. Got it?” It sounded more like a command than a general statement.</p><p>Not that Aziraphale wasn’t already used to be given orders from Gabriel. Gabriel was a good brother; Azriaphale loved him. But, Gabriel was often commanding, bossy and over all, he felt more like a boss than an older brother. Instead of taking care of him, he was ordered around like a servant. </p><p>“Well, come on,” Gabriel spoke with a deep, powerful tone. A tone that could lead armies, a tone that made any women swoon. After all, it was Gabriel who was powerful, but he lacked emotion in most ways.</p><p>Aziraphale nodded, kicking the side of his horse to start his journey. The woods alone took about an hour to pass through. The branches getting in the way, the deeper they got into the forest, the colder they got. Aziraphale was quite warm in his multiple layers or trenchcoat. Gabriel, on the other hand was freezing. He had nothing but his gray sweater and purple sweater to keep him warm. The wind blew in their ears like silent whispers.</p><p>Gabriel’s tips of his fingers started to run cold. The distant castle was finally able to be seen past the overgrown trees. “There is the abandoned castle. We will warm up there, grab the flower and get the heavens out of here,” Gabriel demanded through gritted teeth.</p><p>Aziraphale was quick to orders; they rushed their horses to the castle. Gabriel was the first to hop off the horse and allowed himself into the seemingly abandoned castle. If it were up to Aziraphale, they would not have gone inside. The place was old, creepy, and probably filled with dirty bugs or worse- spiders. The thought alone made a shiver run down Aziraphales’s back.</p><p>“Hello?” Aziraphale called out, his voice echoing back to him in the dark halls of the castle. “We- er- We let ourselves into the castle to warm ourselves! We do hope you don’t mind!” The angel spoke loud enough for his voice to be heard. However, the shyness and worry were clear in his voice. </p><p>“No one is here. Just come help me start the fire.” Gabriel scolded his brother.</p><p>Aziraphale jumped, nodding. He rushed to the side of his brother, but something just felt off. Aziraphale felt as if there was a pair of eyes watching his every move. It felt as if he was prey being hunted outside of their own comfort zone. Perhaps, it was just chills. Perhaps, it was just a wave of worry that flooded over him. Aziraphale blamed the odd feeling on the creepy old castle.</p><p>One thing solidified the feeling, though. Without warning, there was a rope around Aziraphale’s neck. If he tried to move, it would only tighten, making the situation worse. He gasped for air, “Brother!” Aziraphale’s voice cried out with fear.</p><p>“What are you two doing within the walls of my castle?” Ask a mid-toned voice that was filled with anger. It wasn’t a deep voice, but a voice that could scare any human down to their bones.<br/>
The voice was not familiar to either of the two. Perhaps, that was what made the whole thing scarier.</p><p>Aziraphale turned his head as far as he could. He saw his brother also tied at the neck with a rope. His rope was visibly tighter than Aziraphale’s own. He followed the rope to see it was being held by what looked to be just any ordinary human. No large beast, no magic wizard, nothing of the sort. Just what appeared to be a human with some clear anger towards their uninvited guests, if Aziraphale didn’t know any better, the captor looked familiar. Like they’ve seen them before in the streets or perhaps a local market.</p><p>His thoughts were cut short when the rope tightened, and the pair of brothers were violently lead into cellars by the ropes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is a bit longer than the last, but I hope y'all still enjoy it! Kudos and comments highly appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel pulled and tugged at the short ties of the rope. They pulled Gabriel right to the door of the cell. The cell was tiny, not an idle living situation for the high maintenance boy. There was no way in the heavens that he would willingly let himself be put into a small prison. Every time he fought against his captor's ropes, the air was unable to enter his lungs. The unkept rope scratched against his skin like a burn. The pain wasn't an issue. His will to get free of the rope was enough for him to pull away from the stranger. He gasped for air, his windpipe letting out the soft sound of a squeak as he finally was able to catch his breath. </p><p>When he finally regained his own mindset enough to turn around, he faced his captor. He almost… laughed. The person that attempted to imprison him against his will was oddly short. Gabriel didn't expect that much strength from such a small person. He took a moment to examine the person. They were short, probably only 5'4 if Gabriel was generous. Black hair that looked unkempt and greasy. Their style was impressive. The unknown person was dressed in a masculine black vest with a red tassel wrapped around their chest, connecting from their shoulder and waist. Lastly, they had what looked like a fly as a hat. It didn't make sense, but Gabriel could have sworn that the big red fly eyes blinked. It couldn't be alive, could it? It looked far bigger than life. </p><p>Gabriel almost felt bad. He was far taller and probably way more muscular than the small, 5'4 person ahead of him. He let out a chuckle,</p><p>"Oh wait, wait, wait, come on. Just let us go. You clearly don't want to pick a fight with me."</p><p>Gabriel's voice annoyed Beelzebub down to their core. This stranger really thought so highly of himself? No. No one was allowed to step on Beelzebub. Beelzebub promised to themselves they'd always stand up for themselves. They wouldn't let the Lucifer situation be repeated. </p><p>"You come into /my/ castle, uninvited. You touch my items. You mess with my fireplace. You don't get to walk in here and pretend you have any say over me." Beelzebub's tone was harsh. A manner that had once allowed Bee to slide their way through any situation. Beelzebub was a thief and a damned good one. They were sly with words, able to weasel their way out of any bad situation. But Beelzebub also had a bit of another past. A past of commanding. Their words spoke like an angered ruler.</p><p>Once, long ago, Beelzebub worked alongside Lucifer. That's how they met. Beelzebub was the right-hand man to the dark mage. Lucifer thought Beelzebub all his powerful spells. They knew magic like a second language. Lucifer led tens to hundreds of mages in training to rise against the higher power. The church. Lucifer never really said why the church was the source of all his anger, but Beelzebub loved Lucifer at the time. They would follow Lucifer into darkness. However, that was clearly not the best idea. Beelzebub was right-handed to the dark mage. They knew how to take command. But, if only Beelzebub knew what Lucifer had against the church. Maybe that would help their current 'home' situation. </p><p>Gabriel was actually taken aback by the vocal demand in the voice of the mysterious person. Given, Gabriel still wasn't impressed. Gabriel figured they could barely throw a punch, that is, if they could even reach his face.</p><p>"We will get out of your sickly castle. We will not stay prisoner to you." Gabriel punctuated his words with too much confidence. </p><p>Beelzebub has had enough. </p><p>With a swift shift of body weight, they were able to lean down to grab the rope that had still been connected to Gabriel by the neck. They pulled Gabriel toward them, Gabriel letting out a slight whimper of the sudden pain. Beelzebub pulled him close, to the point where Gabriel fell down to his knees. The man now had to look up at Beelzebub. Gabriel lost any sense of power that he once had over Beelzebub, if he even had any, to begin with.</p><p>Beelzebub leaned down to the man, a smirk rested on their face. "I advise you shut your stupid mouth and get in the damned cage."</p><p>That was the last thing that was said before Beelzebub put their foot to the man's chest, kicking him back into the cell. Once his entire body closed the cell line, Beelzebub slams the metal fence door shut.</p><p>"My associates will be down to feed you both if you are so lucky." </p><p>With that being said, Beelzebub left the cellar.</p><p>Perhaps, Gabriel should have walked into the cage willingly like his younger brother did.</p><p>---</p><p>Silence filled the cellar room after the owner left. It was cold, no fireplace left to warm the prisoners up. Though, Gabriel had probably made the two lose most 'privileges' they'd be given. Gabriel stood up, looking around the small cellar. The bars were made of heavy steel, a single toilet in the room that was given no privacy, and a floor made out of brick. There would be no way out of the place unless it was through the door they came in. Gabriel didn't want to be so defeated by the captor, however, he didn't see an easy way out of here. Gabriel leaned against the cold wall, sinking his body down until his butt hit the floor. All of this for a single rose that he wasn't even able to find.</p><p>"Aziraphale, we will be fine. You know that, right?" Gabriel said, seeming out of nowhere. </p><p>"I know."</p><p>There was silence after that, Gabriel did honestly care about his brother, but his pride was too much to allow himself to say a simple 'sorry.'</p><p>The silence vanished after soft footsteps came from the staircase. Someone was on their way down. Fear filled Aziraphale's body, his hands shaking. Not just from the cold this time. Aziraphale saw how the owner of the castle handled his brother. Aziraphale was no fighter, he hated violence and he wasn't very well taking pain. </p><p>"Go- Satan- Fuck! Something, damn it." Cursed a voice as they stumbled on the last step of the stairs. Clearly not the same voice as before. It was a bit deeper, and it had an accent, a familiar accent.</p><p>A familiar redhead walks into the cellar room with two plates of seemingly good looking food. Fancy food even. This was no prison mush like either of the brothers were expecting. </p><p>"Alright! The prince made pasta with some type of uh… wine sauce?" The boy didn't seem to know what he was even talking about. It wasn't like Crowley ate any of the prince's food. Crowley was a fairly picky eater, and it was always bothersome to Beelzebub. Crowley walks over to Gabriel's cell, putting the plate on the floor and sliding it inside the cellar.</p><p>Crowley went over to the other prisoner, looking down at the dish. "It's er-... The same thing?" Crowley looked up to the prisoner. Crowley froze, his entire body becoming a sudden shell of the exterior he was once presenting. It couldn't be. What were the chances? This couldn't be the way he finally reconnected with his partner, could it? The man that Crowley had once loved, the man that Crowley had never stopped loving, was sitting on a prison cell in front of him.</p><p>"Angel..?" The voice was soft, heartfelt, and it felt like it was ringing throughout the echoey cellar walls.</p><p>Crowley stumbled to his knees, placing the plate on the floor and using both of his hands to grip at the bars that separated the two.</p><p>Aziraphale recognized Crowley instantly. He recognized him just by his voice moments before seeing his face again. Aziraphale shifted his body to go near the bars, looking at his old friend from the past. Oh, it was indeed him. Crowley had somehow found his way back into Aziraphale's life. Prisoner or not, Aziraphale couldn't help but fall back in love with the man after just making eye contact. Aziraphale puts his hand over the hand of the other. Both hands being warm against the cold steel bars. </p><p>Those eyes, those gorgeous golden eyes. Beautiful enough to tempt even the holiest of men.<br/>"My dear, Crowley! What happened? Why are you here? Why did you never say goodbye..?" That last question ached. Aziraphale's voice cracked at the end statement, the pain from the previous six years crawling back. Why did Crowley never say goodbye?</p><p>"I will tell you everything, angel." Crowley tightly wraps one hand around Aziraphale's. They were united again. After so long, they were together again. Even in bad terms.<br/>"Let me talk to prince Beelzebub first. I'll get you a far comfier place to stay. Both of you." Crowley looked in Gabriel's direction. Having listened to the whole thing, Gabriel was confused but overall happy to get out of this horribly chilly cell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudo's, comments and shares appreciated! Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>